1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a ring of writing instruments like markers, nibs, feathers, or similar on vertical surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Normally writing instruments are deposited in desktop container designed to contain these instruments in an upright position and have them available, however when these writing instruments must be available for writing on a vertical surface, such as a chalkboard or a control sheet, for the control of service or personnel who access a particular area, it is necessary to hold the writing instrument by means of a cord or string instrument and place the instrument on a stand or container attached to the vertical surface. In other cases, it is placed a horizontal surface next to the site of writing, such as a desk or a duct for the support of writing instrument. This type of solution implies that the user holds the instrument, bound or attached to a cord or chain, lean over and take the instrument of the vertical surface, which is not always comfortable.
There are different solutions in the prior art to support instruments on horizontal surfaces, considering that the user would not have any difficulty in accessing the writing instruments assuming that it is carried out on a horizontal surface, or when this should be done on a vertical surface is enough to tie the writing instrument or put a container on a vertical surface.
It would be plausible to have a support of writing instrument when writing on a vertical surface, allowing you to easily and quickly without having to divert attention, the look, the head or tip body to locate and take the writing instrument, also place and move the support at any height on the vertical surface.
The above advantages of a vertical support is welcome for those users requiring to write on surfaces that are vertical, such as blackboards, broken vertical pages, control sheets available on walls, or similar.
The present invention provides effectively a ring to support writing instruments, such as markers, nibs, pens or similar, attachment to vertical surfaces for easy repositioning.